


Truth Will Out

by FrodaB



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sofia is super competent, shirtless Ezio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: Ezio has some explaining to do. A missing scene.





	Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough damn fics for this pairing, she says, having finally played the game almost ten years late.

Their walk back to her shop is silent and unusually tense. Sofia's mind whirls with questions that she almost can't find the words for, while Ezio seems on high alert, the eyes under his cowl flitting this way and that, inspecting every shadowed alley for – what? More attackers? How many enemies does he have?  


And yet they make it to the shop without incident. Sofia ushers him to a chair, before busying herself with closing the shutters on all the windows, locking the door, and generally making it look as though no one is home. All the while, collecting herself.  


"I must go," Ezio says after a few minutes of silence, and he makes to rise. In an instant, Sofia is there, hands pressed to his chest, gentle but insistent.  


"Absolutely not," she says, her voice so firm it surprises even her, a little. "You just got dragged through the streets by a wagon. You need to rest. Sit."  


Her tone clearly brooks no argument, so he quiets again, his eyes following her as she fetches a bowl of water, clean cloths, bandages. And then, as if she has done this a thousand times, she begins working at the clasps on his armor. He freezes for a moment, as if about to protest such impropriety, but soon relents, even assisting her by removing his bracers and placing them on the desk nearby.  


"I'm so-" he begins, and Sofia stops him with a finger pressed to his lips.  


" _Mio Dio,_ Ezio! Stop apologizing, and start explaining. Who were those men? And... who are _you_?"  


She has asked him this before, and his reply has always been vague. She thought perhaps it was boring, the true answer. That he wanted to increase her interest in him by making a great secret of it, and she'd been happy to play along for a time, because she enjoyed his company, his conversation, and his books. Until she realized that she was falling in love with him, however. And then his enemies came for her, and now it is clear that this is no game.  


Ezio, for his part, now looks contrite as he finally answers.  


"I belong to an ancient brotherhood, one dedicated to preserving mankind's freedom. I am an assassin."  


He pauses, letting his words hang in the air between them as Sofia's fingers find his skin, brushing over old scars as she seeks new injuries. She dabs gently at a particularly nasty gash near his collarbone.  


"Assassins," she says slowly, turning the word over in her mind. "They kill people, correct? _You_ kill people."  


She's seen him kill, today. She couldn't keep track of how many, there was so much happening all at once, but she's seen the ruthless efficiency with which he takes a life. As if it is as easy as breathing, to him.  


" _Si_ ," he confirms, his voice quiet, but steady. "I have killed many men, all of them bad. Despots, members of the templar order, who seek only the power to subjugate others."  


She studies his face for a moment. He looks – worried? Perhaps even a little frightened? But why?  


"Is that why you came to _Constantinopoli_?" she asks. "To kill these templars?"  


He shakes his head, almost sadly, ruefully. "No. I came here seeking the keys which you have helped me find. The templars were also seeking them. It was either them, or me."  


"...'Men who don't read'?" she suggests, and she can see the ghost of a smile flit across his face.  


" _Si_."  


Sofia busies herself once more with checking him over – pressing at his ribs to see if he has more than superficial injuries. Ezio sucks in a breath at her touches, but it doesn't sound pained. His breathing is otherwise even, and his heartbeat, though a bit quick, is strong and steady. She rests her hand over his heart, uncaring at the intimacy of their situation.  


"You kept all this from me, to protect me?" Obviously, that had been misguided, if so. Her ignorance hadn't stopped the templars from coming for her.  


"I told myself that was the reason, but in truth, I was simply a coward," Ezio admits gravely, and in his eyes is something she has glimpsed before – a kind of loneliness, even longing.  


"I was afraid," he continues, "that if you knew my true vocation, if you knew of the blood on my hands, then I would... lose you."  


Gently, Sofia takes one of his hands in her own. She traces the lines on his palm, the calluses and scars. "That won't happen," she says, then kisses his palm, feels his pulse jump – and then his hand is cupping her jaw and his lips meet hers in a searing kiss which sends her own heart thundering in her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair, something she's been aching to do for months, and she melts into his warmth as he pulls her closer.  


"Sofia," he says, and shivers run down her spine at the way her name sounds, his voice rough and full of _want_. Her body sings in answer as she claims his mouth again, ready to give herself over to –  


_Bang. Bang._  


They spring apart in an instant as someone begins pounding at the door. Flustered and trying to catch her breath, Sofia watches as Ezio moves, quick as a cat, grabbing a dagger and putting himself between her and the door, ready to meet an attack, even with his chest bared and little in the way of protection.  


"Mentor? Mentor!" The voice outside is low and insistent, but also a little nervous. Some of the tightness in Ezio's shoulders eases, and he moves to the door – albeit, with the dagger still in his hand, Sofia notes.  


Ezio opens the door a crack, and is soon conferring with a young man outside, wearing a hood similar to the one he often wears. They speak in low voices, so that Sofia only hear snippets of what they say. They're clearly speaking of the events of this afternoon, and she hears the name of the Sultan – Selim – as well as that of his son, Prince Suleiman. Sofia tries not to let her curiosity overtake her as she tidies up the shop.  


The conversation apparently comes to an end, as Ezio closes and re-bolts the door with a sigh, while Sofia attempts not to let her curiosity and, indeed, agitation, show.  


"I must leave," Ezio begins saying.  


"Not without me," Sofia interrupts, turning to face him, squaring her shoulders in preparation for his inevitable attempt to talk her out of it. "Wherever you're going, whatever door these keys of yours unlock, I'm coming with you. I'm part of this now, whether you like it or not, and I intend to see it through by your side."  


To her utter surprise, he doesn't argue. Instead, he smiles warmly, pulling her into his arms and pressing their foreheads together.  


"I was hoping you would say that, _mia cara_ ," he murmurs, and Sofia thinks she would be happy never leaving his side again.


End file.
